


Lupauksia

by Lady_Honeypot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Clubbing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, semi rough sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Harry ei tee lupauksia, hän nautti elämästään. Draco tahtoo Harryn lupaavan jotain. Saako hän tahtonsa perille? Jopa Sankarilla on heikot hetkensä, etenkin jos eturauhaseen kohdistuu paine joka on tehdä hulluksi halusta.





	Lupauksia

**Author's Note:**

> Tasan vuosi sitten julkaisin ensimmäisen kerran täällä. Juhlapäivän kunniaksi uusi tarina =) Inspiraationlähteenä on toiminut Calvin Harrisin _Promises_.
> 
>  
> 
> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

* * *

 

 

_I make no promises, I can't do golden rings_  
_But I'll give you everything (tonight)_  
 _Magic is in the air, there ain't no science here_  
 _So come get your everything (tonight)_

_(Promises – Calvin Harris)_

 

* * *

 

 

**Lupauksia**

 

 

Yökerhon värivalot sykkivät elämää yhdessä jyskyttävien sydänten kanssa. Harryn hiukset olivat liimautuneet hänen ohimoilleen kun hän tanssi yhdessä villisti hyppivän massan kanssa. Ilta oli vasta nuori, mutta Harry oli hengästynyt kun olisi juossut maratonin.

Kädet kiertyivät hänen vyötärönsä ympärille takaapäin ja joku veti hänet itseään vasten. Kääntäen hieman päätään Harry näki tutun profiilin ja virnisti. Antautuen toisen syleilyyn Harry pyöritti takamustaan, antaen sen hieroa takanaan seisovan miehen haaroja.

”Kiusaaja”, mies kuiskasi suoraan Harryn korvaan ja Harry nauroi.  
”Ehkä”, Harryn vastaus oli kujeileva ja mies puristi entistä kovemmin.  
”Annatko tänään?”  
”Tiedät etten anna mitään lupauksia”, Harry nauroi uudelleen ja mies päästi hänestä irti.  
”Tiedän ja se on sääli, mutta tulin sanomaan että sinua kysytään tiskillä.”  
”Minä olen vapaalla”, Harry protestoi, mutta mies nosti vain kulmakarvaansa ja nyökkäsi päällään tiskin suuntaan.

Kun Harry käänsi päänsä samaan suuntaan, hän näki baaritiskiin nojaavan ilmestyksen ja nielaisi. Miehellä oli jaloissaan tiukat pillifarkut ja ylävartalonsa peittona ihoa nuoleva t-paita, kokonaisuuden kruunasivat buutsit, jotka olisivat voineet olla krokotiilinnahkaa ellei Harry olisi tiennyt paremmin. Miehen harmaat silmät tuijottivat Harrya ja tämän huulet kaartuivat toispuoleiseen virnistykseen kun tämä sipaisi platinanvaaleita hiuksiaan korvansa taakse. _Hitto!_ Harry ei muistanut milloin olisi viimeksi nähnyt Malfoyn, mutta tämä ei ollut juurikaan muuttunut sitten viimenäkemän. Harry nyökkäsi pienesti ja Malfoy vastasi eleeseen kutsuen samalla Harrya luokseen pienellä päännyökkäyksellä.

Pujotellen tanssivien ihmisten lomasta Harry suuntasi kohden baaritiskiä. Päästyään perille, hän katsoi ensin tiskin takan puuhailevaa työkaveriaan ja pyysi tältä lasillisen vettä. Juotuaan tuopillisen muutamalla kulauksella, Harry kääntyi katsomaan Malfoyta.

”Mitä sinä haluat?” Harryn äänensävy ei ollut epäystävällinen, mutta ei lämminkään.  
”Sinut”, Malfoyn vastaus lausuttiin varmalla äänellä.  
”Ja miksi sinä luulet, että se sopisi minulle?” Harry hymähti.  
”Koska olen kuullut, että sinä olet avoin – asioille”, Malfoyn hymy ei hyytynyt ja Harry naurahti tahtomattaan.

Ei kai se ollut suurikaan salaisuus, että hänestä oli tullut varsin antelias sodan jälkeen. Kun on kuollut kaksi kertaa, ei tahdo menettää yhtään tilaisuutta elää täysillä. Niinpä Harry oli päättänyt nauttia elämästään niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Työ yökerhossa takasi ainaisen seuran ja puoli-ilmaiset bileillat.

”Vai niinkö puhutaan?” Harry kallisti päätään.  
”Ei julkisesti, mutta satuin kuulemaan”, Malfoy vastasi.  
”Satuit kuulemaan”, Harry toisi ja nyökkäsi.

Tietenkin hänen elämäntyylinsä herätti edelleen ihmetystä ja varmasti myös pahennusta velhoyhteisössä. Olihan suorastaan pyhäinhäväistys että heidän Pelastajansa ja Sankarinsa oli loikannut elämään jästien keskuudessa. _Profeetta_ oli repinyt aiheesta artikkelin jos toisenkin. Harry ei tosin jaksanut välittää.

”Kuinka sinä löysit minut?” Harry kysyi tärkeimmän asian.  
”Kysyin Grangerilta”, Malfoyn vastaus yllätti Harryn.

Totta kai Harry tiesi, että Hermione työskenteli Pyhässä Mungossa yhdessä Malfoyn kanssa. Mutta Harry ei ollut jaksanut kuunnella kovin tarkkaan ystävänsä selostusta heidän uusimmasta tutkimusprojektistaan. Ehkä hänen pitäisi jutella Hermionen kanssa ihan kunnolla, ettei nainen vain olisi ymmärtänyt jotain väärin.

”Ja nyt sinä olet siinä”, Harry totesi.  
”Nyt minä olen tässä”, Malfoyn nyökkäsi. ”Ja nyt minä aion viedä sinut pois täältä ja toivottavasti naida meiltä molemmilta aivot pellolle.”  
”Todellako?” Harryn sisällä nytkähti varsin mukavasti Malfoyn sanojen johdosta.  
”Teille vai meille?” Malfoy kumartui lähemmäs ja Harry pystyi haistamaan tämän partaveden voimakkaan tuoksun.  
”Ihan sama”, Harry mumisi ja nojautui lähemmäs, hän oli aina ollut helppo.

Virnistäen Malfoy nyökkäsi, tarttui Harrya kädestä ja lähti johdattamaan tätä kohden wc-tiloja. Harry ei ollut tyhmä tietääkseen mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Heidän ahtautuessaan pienen käymäläkoppiin Harryn sydän jyskytti jo lujaa. Malfoy kietoi kätensä Harryn vyötärön ympärille ja kohotti kysyvästi kulmaansa, kun Harry nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, Malfoy ilmiinnytti heidät suoraan hämärään makuuhuoneeseen.

Vilkaisten nopeasti ympärilleen, Harry tiesi etteivät he olleet Malfoyn Kartanossa. Ulkona oli liikaa katuvaloja ja asunnossa tuoksui erilaiselta kuin velhokodeissa yleensä. He olivat jästiasunnossa. Pidemmälle Harry ei analyysissaan päässyt, sillä samassa Malfoy kumartui ja suuteli häntä ahnain huulin. Tämä ei ollut laskenut Harryn vyötäröltä irti koko aikana, ja veti nyt Harrya lähemmäs itseään. Harry vastasi suudelmaan samalla kun kohotti kätensä Malfoyn hartioille.

”Minä en sitoudu”, Harry mumisi suudelman lomasta.  
”Hyvä, en minäkään”, Malfoy vastasi.  
”Vain tämä yksi yö”, Harry kuiskasi.  
”Katsotaan”, Malfoyn huulet kulkivat pitkin Harryn leukaa ja hän taivutti päätään taakse.  
”Olen tosissani, en ole koskaan kenenkään kanssa kahta kertaa”, Harry sulki silmänsä ja nautti kosketuksesta.  
”Mmmmhhh”, oli ainoa mitä Malfoy vastasi ennen kuin näykkäsi Harryn korvasta ja sai hänet värähtämään.

Tuntui, että kaikki tarpeellinen oli sanottu, eikä kumpikaan puhunut mitään kun he ryhtyivät riisumaan toisiaan ja tutustumaan vaatteiden alta paljastuvaan ihoon kostein huulin ja kuumin sormin. Harry tunsi vapisevansa Malfoyn kosketuksen alla. Oli joka kerta uskomatonta tuntea toisen ihmisen iho painautuneena omaa ihoa vasten, eikä Harry saanut koskaan tunteesta tarpeekseen. Niinpä hän antautui nauttimaan Malfoysta ja työnsi pois ajatukset siitä, miksi tämä oikeastaan tahtoi Harryn. Sen ehtisi varmasti selvittää myöhemminkin.

Samalla kun Malfoyn huulet vaelsivat Harryn iholla, erektio hänen haaroissaan kasvoi kasvamistaan kunnes hän tunsi Malfoyn sormien kiertyvän ympärilleen. Huokaisten Harry puski lantiotaan eteenpäin kun Malfoyn nyrkki piti häntä löyhästi kädessään. Harry hapuili Malfoyn lantiota, vetäen tätä itseään vasten saadakseen jotain kiinteää mitä vasten puskea. Malfoy ei kuitenkaan antautunut niin helpolla vaan vetäytyi kauemmas ja hymyili Harrylle.

Hymy ei ollut sellainen toispuoleinen virnistys mihin Harry oli heidän kouluaikoinaan tottunut, vaan nälkäisen saalistajan hymy jonka taakse kätkeytyi paljon. Harry tuijotti Malfoyn silmiä jotka katsoivat intensiivisesti takaisin ja saivat Harryn värisemään himosta.

Sitten Malfoy muutti asetelman kääntämällä Harryn toisinpäin ja painamalla tämän yläselkää kohden sänkyä. Harry ymmärsi vihjeen ja laski kätensä sängynreunalle nojaten niihin osan painostaan. Malfoy puolestaan kuljetti tyytyväisesti hymisten käsiään pitkin Harryn selkää aina lapaluilta pakaroille ja takaisin. Harry antautui nauttimaan kosketuksesta ja riiputti päätään hartioidensa välissä kunnes tunsi kuinka Malfoy levitti hänen pakaroitaan.

Samassa Malfoy oli polvillaan Harryn takana, levitti pakaroita yhä leveämmälle, kunnes painoi suunsa Harryn vakoon. Huokaus purkautui Harryn suusta, kun Dracon kieli lipaisi ensimmäisen kerran hänen anustaan. Nähtävästi kerta ei ollut ensimmäinen Dracolle, sillä tämä osasi rytmittää suunsa liikkeet juuri oikein ja Harry huokaisi uudelleen nautinnosta.

Keinuttaen hitaasti lantiotaan Malfoyn liikkeiden tahdissa Harry keskittyi vain nauttimaan. Seksistä oli tullut hänelle tapa rentoutua, unohtaa mennyt ja elää hetkessä. Se, että hänen tämän kertainen seksikumppaninsa sattui olemaan Draco Malfoy ei vähentänyt millään muotoa Harryn nautintoa. Niin pitkään kun tämä tiesi mitä tehdä suullaan, sormillaan, kalullaan, Harry olisi tyytyväinen.

Sormen kevyt painautuminen vasten herkkää aukkoa herätti Harryn ajatuksistaan. Samalla kun Malfoy edelleen nuoli häntä, tämän sormi pyöritteli aukon reunamilla, siveli ja härnäsi painautuen välillä aivan huulille mutta vetäytyen sitten pois. Harry puski takapuoltaan taakse ja toivoi, että Malfoy ymmärtäisi vihjeen, mutta tämä ei tuntunut välittävän Harryn äänettömästä pyynnöstä.

”Malfoy”, Harry voihkaisi kun sormi vetäytyi jälleen kauemmas hänen reiältään.  
”Mmmh”, Malfoyn mumina hukkui vasten Harryn ihoa.

Levittäen jakojaan entistä enemmän Harry haki hyvää kulmaa ja tunsi kuinka Malfoy työnsi viimein kielensä Harryn jo rentoutuneeseen aukkoon. Tyytyväinen huokaus purkautui Harryn huulien välistä kun hän puski itseään vasten Malfoyn suuta.

”Enemmän”, Harry huohotti.

Kieli liikkui rytmikkäästi Harryn aukolla ja pian sen seurana oli sormi joka tunnusteli tietään sisälle. Harry teki parhaansa, että Malfoy työntäisi sormen syvemmälle ja kun tämä viimein teki niin kuin Harry oli toivonut, nautinnollinen huokaus purkautui Harryn huulien lomasta. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni ja hän keinutti itseään samassa rytmissä Malfoyn kanssa. Tuntui niin hyvältä, niin käsittämättömän hyvältä. Harryn ihoa kihelmöi ja hänen peniksensä seisoi kivikovana, odottaen kosketusta.

”Nnghhhh”, Harry puri huultaan kun Malfoyn sormenpää löysi hänen eturauhasensa.

Tuntui kun tuhat sähköimpulssia olisi lävistänyt hänen kehonsa Malfoyn hieroessa kevyesti tuota maagista hermopesäkettä. Miltä tuntuisi jos Malfoy painaisi sitä oikein kunnolla? Pelkkä ajatus sai Harryn haukkomaan henkeään ja hänen ruumiinsa vavahteli.

Sitten Malfoy äkkiä vetäytyi kauemmas vieden kuuman suunsa ja taitavan sormensa pois. Harry äännähti yllättyneenä ja pettyneenä ja käänsi päätään niin että näki Malfoyn hämärässä huoneessa. Tämä seisoi Harryn takana ja katseli tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan äskeisen työnsä jälkiä sormeillen samalla lähes laiskasti omaa erektiotaan.

”Varsinainen kiimapeppu”, Malfoy hymähti ja katsoi Harrya silmiin.

Värähdys kävi uudelleen Harryn lävitse hänen nähdessään Malfoyn nälkäisen katseen. Se lupasi paljon, eikä Harry epäillyt hetkeäkään etteikö Malfoyn täyttäisi lupauksiaan. Sitten Malfoy läimäytti Harryä kevyesti toiselle pakaralle.

”Mene mahallesi”, Malfoyn ääni oli käskevä, vaikka kädet jotka ohjasivat Harrya oikeaan asentoon sängylle olivatkin lempeät.

”Minä aion nyt panna sinua, panen sinua niin lujaa, että unohdat oman nimesikin”, Malfoy lupasi kumartuneena Harryn ylle.

Huulet hamuilivat Harryn niskaa, suutelivat kunnes tilalle tulivat hampaat jotka näykkivät herkkää ihoa saaden Harryn kiemurtelemaan halusta. Samalla Harry tunsi pakaroidensa välissä jotain viileää ja liukasta ja pian Malfoyn sormet hieroivat hänen äskeisen käsittelyn jälkeen rentoa reikäänsä levittäen liukastella huolellisesti joka paikkaan.

Harry olisi tahtonut kääntää päätään ja suudella Malfoyta, mutta tämä piti hänet tiukasti patjaa vasten painettuna, eikä antanut Harryn liikkua. Sormet olivat taitavat ja huulet jatkoivat loputonta hyväilyään, kunnes Malfoy kohottautui sen verran, että pääsi parempaan asentoon Harryn jakojen väliin.

Ohjaten erektionsa Harryn aukolle, Malfoy levitti samalla toisella kädellään Harryn pakaroita. Harry yritti nostaa lantiotaan parempaan kulmaan, mutta silloin Malfoy painoi kätensä hänen alaselälleen ja painoi lujasti niin että Harryn lantio painautui vasten patjaa. Hänen erektionsa hieroutui patjaa vasten ja kun Harry tunsi Malfoyn viimein työntyvän sisälleen, hän luuli räjähtävänsä. Hidas paine hänen sisällään yhdistettynä hänen allaan olevan päiväpeitteen kitkaan hänen peniksellään oli tehdä Harryn hulluksi.

Pitämättä kuitenkaan minkäänlaista kiirettä Malfoy painautui hitaasti syvemmälle antaen Harryn totuttautua uuteen tuntemukseen vaikka kaikki mitä Harry olisi halunnut, oli että Malfoy olisi pannut häntä, pannut oikein kunnolla. Senhän tämä oli luvannut, mutta ei nähtävästi aikonut lunastaa lupaustaan aivan vielä. Sitten Harry tunsi paineen eturauhasessaan eikä voinut estää nautinnollista kirahdusta pääsemästä huuliltaan.

”Juuri noin”, Malfoyn ääni oli tyytyväinen ja tämä pysäytti hetkeksi liikkeensä.

Huohottaen Harry yritti kiemurrella ja saada Malfoyn liikkumaan uudelleen, mutta tämän voimakkaat kädet pitivät Harryn lantion tiukasti painettuna vasten sänkyä.

”Mal – Malfoy – ”, Harry huohotti.  
”Niin?” Harryn sisällä olevan miehen äänessä oli hymyä.  
”Pyydän”, Harry aneli ja käänsi päätään vain nähdäkseen Malfoyn virnistyksen.  
”Olet niin tiukka ja kuuma”, Malfoy kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli Harrya. ”Jos minä nyt liikun, en pysty lopettamaan.”  
”Älä sitten lopeta”, Harry voihkaisi ja kun Malfoy liikahti hieman, tämän erektio painautui tiukemmin Harryn eturauhasta vasten. ”Anna mennä!”  
”Kohta”, Malfoyn hengitys oli raskasta, aivan kun tämä olisi pidätellyt itseään. ”Sinun on ensin luvattava minulle jotain.”  
”Minä en tee lupauksia”, Harry huohotti katkonaisesti ja koetti nytkyttää lantiotaan sänkyä vasten.  
”Nyt sinä teet”, Malfoyn ääni oli lempeä.

Sanojensa vakuudeksi Malfoy liikahti jälleen hieman ja sai Harryn huutamaan nautinnosta. Hänen erektionsa hieroutui sängyn ja hänen oman kehonsa välissä samalla kun Malfoyn paksu kalu hieroi eturauhasta hänen sisällään.

”Hyvä on”, Harry huudahti.  
”Hienoa”, Malfoy hymyili. ”Sinun on luvattava, ettei tämä jää meidän ainoaksi kerraksi.”  
”Minä – ”, Harry ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, sillä hän ei ollut odottanut mitään tällaista.

Ehkä Harry oli odottanut, että Malfoy olisi vaatinut häneltä lupausta maineensa puhdistamisesta tai jostain muusta. Mutta tämä tahtoi että he harrastaisivat toisenkin kerran seksiä. Tällä hetkellä se sopi Harrylle paremmin kuin hyvin. Kukaan ei ollut hetkeen saanut Harrya näin pois tasapainosta kun Malfoy tänä iltana.

”Lupaatko?” Malfoy keinutti jälleen heitä ja Harry näki tähtiä.  
”Lupaan”, Harry huokaisi ja sen jälkeen hän oli mennyttä.

Malfoyn liikkeet eivät olleet helliä ja lempeitä, mutta ei Harry ollut muuta odottanutkaan. Saatuaan Harryn lupaamaan, Malfoy kiihdytti lantionsa liikettä ja porautui kerran toisensa jälkeen vasten Harryn eturauhasta. Paine tuntui käsittämättömän hyvältä eikä Harry pystynyt tekemään muuta kuin nauttimaan Malfoyn liikkeestä hänen takanaan.

Työnnöt olivat tasaisia ja rytmikkäitä. Malfoy huohotti raskaasti, mutta piti edelleen tiukasti Harryn vartalon painettuna vasten patjaa. Harry puristi sormillaan päiväpeitettä ja keskittyi nauttimaan. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan pannut häntä tällä tavalla, näin intensiivisesti ja keskittyneesti. Malfoy tuntui tietävän juuri oikean hetken, milloin Harry oli lähestymässä huippuaan. Silloin tämä vetäytyi kauemmas, jättäen Harryn huohottamaan pettyneenä, kunnes taas painautui napakalla työnnöllä syvälle Harryn sisälle, aina pohjaan asti.

Ajalla ei ollut enää mitään merkitystä. Harry oli jo kauan sitten lakannut miettimästä kuinka kauan he olivat maanneet tässä, Malfoy hänen takanaan, hänen sisällään. Harryn erektio tuntui kivuliaan kovalta ja Harry oli ollut lähellä laukeamista jo niin monta kertaa, ettei hän enää kyennyt laskemaan niitä.

”Draco”, Harry huohotti, hän kuolisi kohta ellei saisi laueta.

Liike pysähtyi jälleen ja Harry kuuli raskaan huohotuksen takanaan.

”Anna minä tulen”, Harry aneli ja tunsi kuinka kovuus painettiin jälleen hänen sisälleen.

Liike jatkui rauhallisina työntöinä saaden Harryn vaikeroimaan.

”Dracoooo”, Harry huusi turhautuneena ja sai palkakseen vain hengästyneen naurahduksen.

Sitten liike nopeutui ja Harry tunsi kuinka Dracon lantio iskeytyi kerran toisensa jälkeen hänen pakaroitaan vasten. Dracon penis hieroi Harryn eturauhasta ja Harry huusi nyt suoraa huutoa nautinnon vyöryessä hänen sisällään. Paine, mikä kohdistui yhtä aikaa eturauhaseen ja puristuksissa olevaan erektioon heitti Harryn viimein siihen nautinnon pyörteeseen minne hän oli halunnut koko ajan.

”Aaaaahhh”, Harry tunsi nousevansa jonnekin korkealle, liike tuntui jatkuvan ikuisesti kunnes kaikki räjähti ja Harry putosi.

Orgasmi ravisutti Harryn koko ruumista kerran toisensa jälkeen. Paine hänen eturauhasessaan ei hellittänyt ja Harry tunsi reikänsä kouristelevan hallitsemattomasti puristaen Dracon erektiota tiukasti. Erektio hänen allaan sykki kun hän purkautui pitkinä sykäyksinä tuntien oman siemennesteensä ihollaan.

”Harryyyy!” Draco puski itseään työntö työnnöltä syvemmälle kunnes tämän ruumis jäykistyi ja kädet puristivat lähes kivuliaasti Harryn lantiota.

Rajut puistatukset ravistelivat Dracon kehoa kun tämä laukesi syvälle Harryn sisälle. Harry huohotti oman orgasminsa jälkimainingeissa ja otti vastaan kaiken mitä Draco hänelle antoi. Tämä tuntui porautuvat käsittämättömän syvälle ja Harry vastasi liikkeeseen puskemalla lantiotaan taakse.

”Hitto”, Draco mumisi viimein ja lysähti raukeana Harryn selkää vasten.  
”Mmmmm”, Harry hymisi ja nautti raskaasta painosta päällään.

He makasivat pitkään paikoillaan. Harry nautti rentoudesta mikä oli vallannut hänen kehonsa. Seksi oli täydellistä juuri tämmöisenä, kun se pystyi tyydyttämään mielen ja ruumiin niin ettei päässä liikkunut yhtään ainoaa ajatusta. Juuri siksi Harry oli heittäytynyt tähän elämäntyyliin viime vuosien aikana. Tämä oli hetki, jolloin hänen ei tarvinnut ajatella, ei muistella, ei tehdä muuta kuin olla ja nauttia.

”Sehän onnistui hyvin”, Dracon raukea ääni havahdutti Harryn.  
”Mikä?” Harry kysyi unisella äänellä.  
”Kaikki, se oli täydellistä”, tyytyväisyys huokui Dracon äänestä, eikä Harry voinut väittää vastaan.  
”Niinpä”, Harry myönsi ja tunsi Dracon vetäytyvän kauemmas ja tämän löysän peniksen liukuvan pois sisältään.

Hetkellinen viileys iski Harryn kostean nihkeälle iholle, kunnes hän tunsi Dracon painautuvan uudelleen häntä vasten. Tällä kertaa tällä oli myös peite toisessa kädessään ja Harry hymisi tyytyväisenä Dracon kietoessa heidät siihen.

”Minä muuten rakastan aamuseksiä”, Harry mumisi puoliunessa.  
”Todellako”, Draco naurahti.  
”Mmmh, ja minä taisin mennä lupamaan sinulle jotain”, Harry naurahti myös.  
”Niinpä taisit”, Draco sanoi ja Harry tunsi tämän huulten painuvan vasten olkapäätään. ”Niinpä tosiaan taisit.”

Tyytyväisenä Harry liukui uneen arvellen heräävänsä aamulla täydelliseen aamupanoon. Ajatus tuntui paremmalta kuin mikään pitkään aikaan ja hymy huulillaan Harry nukahti.

 


End file.
